Unspoken words
by KChan6
Summary: First PpG fic, its not great, but its not bad either ^^ r&r if you wish


Townsville. Always being protected by the same super-girl trio, and although the residence love their girls more than anything, someone was searching for something new. Selfish bastard! XD  
  
  
  
"The city, of Townsville... is under attack by a two headed dragon!"  
  
It was the truth like most every other day, and as usual, the PowerPuff Girls were there to put this menace to rest....  
  
"Well, that's another one down!" Blossom shouted to her sisters.  
  
"Let's get home, I'm gettin' bored of these monsters, they're so lame," Buttercup snapped back.  
  
Bubbles nodded solemnly, and they zoomed off back home.  
  
Once they had reached their bedroom at home, the Professor had been downstairs catching up on the world news. A special report had been brought up that had devastated an entire nation.  
  
"You can clearly see, as some countries try to hold it back, not one has been able to withstand this terrifying danger. Though townsville is in no immediate peril.." the reporter continued.  
  
The Professor was shocked at the images of destruction caused by that, thing.  
  
"There has been no comment by the Mayor of Townsville on the incidents, but the Mayor's personal assistant Ms. Sara Bellum had spoken in his regards, stating that even though there is a slight chance the PowerPuff Girls would be most likely to help, the decision would be up to the legal guardian Professor Utonium..."  
  
The Professor was immediately awake, he knew he'd soon have to make one of the biggest desicions in his life.  
  
Why should I put their lives in jeopardy to save the earth? I mean, they have every other time, but why am I so worried now?  
  
Just as the girls were preparing for bed, he called them downstairs.  
  
Bubbles yawned, "What is it Professor?".  
  
He pointed at the television as the report continued. The girls were stunned at the images they were confronted with..  
  
"Who, who caused all that destruction?" Bubbles squeaked.  
  
"Mojo's gonna pay big time Professor" Buttercup growled.  
  
Blossom sighed "Mojo wasn't the one who did it, Buttercup. They said it was someone, something, else.."  
  
"Huh?" Buttercup turned to Blossom.  
  
"and they don't even have a clue what it was" the Professor said.  
  
~~~~  
  
At Townsville hall that night, an immediate get-together was held proclaiming whether or not the girls would be sent out to fight the monster which had been destroying every other country-side. The Professor took to the podium, his expression blank, and yet he was still shook-up. He gathered his courage, as he turned to the only three who always brightened up his day. Knowing he could lose them in an instant  
  
"It is my, duty, to inform you," he stumbled,"that I, Professor Utonium, have granted permission for my girls to take out the cause of this havoc, at any cost.." the Professor said uneasily.he still felt like he was doing the worst thing a parent could do, giving up his own to fend for themselves. He was miserable just thinking about it. The camera flashes didn't seem to help either, like they had him cornered.  
  
The crowd applauded, they seemed over confident of the PowerPuff's abilities. Buttercup bumped the Professor to the side and shouted into the mic:  
  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of 'im. He'll be sorry he ever crossed our path!" she yelled, and the crowd went wild.  
  
"Yes, this monster wont be destroying anymore towns, and that's a promise.." Blossom butted-in.  
  
After the conference, the Professor drove the girls home. Somehow, Bubbles felt nervous, she wasn't feeling very hyped up about the whole ordeal.  
  
"Odd" she pondered, "it's weird he didn't attack Townsville first like most of them do. I thought the monsters always came for us."  
  
"Ha, may be he's just scared of us." Buttercup laughed.  
  
"I dunno Buttercup, Bubbles is right, it probably could have had a reason for doing it." Blossom said.  
  
"Yeah right, he's just trying to tick us off even worse.." Buttercup snickered  
  
Blossom sighed, "You could be right about that..."  
  
"Of course I'm right" she yawned, then fell asleep in the chair.  
  
Soon the other two had grown weary and fell asleep in the car.  
  
`````  
  
The Professor had pulled into the garage.  
  
"Girls, we're ho--" he stopped to see them fast asleep.  
  
"They've had a busy day, it's too bad they have to go through all of this."  
  
He picked up his girls, bringing them to their bed, tucking them in with their day clothes still on.  
  
Professor Utonium sighed, also tired.  
  
"Good night, girls" he whispered, and closed the door.  
  
  
  
The next morning, the girls had been woken up especially early that day in preparation for the big day ahead of them. They had been informed to meet at a desolate location on the outskirts of the city boundries. It was a military base, inhabited too. An underground tunnel that seemed to be growing out of the sand had lead the way to the main area of the base. It looked like anyone could get into it, but a giant sign seemed to keep people away...  
  
"DO NOT ENTER"  
  
"I guess this is it.." the professor said.  
  
He drove into the tunnel, which took an immediate slant and surprised everyone. They continued on for about 30 feet until they reached an 18 foot high wall of barbed wire and other-various-fences. To their left, they could see in the dark tunnel, that there was a booth sitting to the left of them. The Professor pulled up to a security guard in the boxed-in area.  
  
"*Uh*. Excuse me? Sir?" the Professor started, the guard woke up.  
  
"Yeah?"he replied.  
  
"Could you please open the gate? We're kind of in hurry right now."  
  
The guard looked from under his cap, "Sure. Hold on."  
  
He slammed a red button next to him, and the gates flew open at such a speed. The car tilted a bit from the wind...  
  
"Thank you. Uh, sir, hello?" the Professor noticed the man had fallen back asleep.  
  
The girls looked through the glass windows of the car, awed at absolutley nothing but black, with an occasional lamp light to ensure which direction someone should be going.  
  
"What is this place?" Blossom asked.  
  
"Yeah. If this place was so important, why is it so, hidden?" Buttercup said.  
  
"I don't know girls, but this is the place they told us about" the Professor responded.  
  
"Why is it so dark?" Bubbles asked, not quite bothered yet...  
  
"I know what ya mean" Buttercup answered.  
  
After 10 monutes or so, they had reached another detour, except this security guard was doing his job...  
  
"Who are you, and what's your business coming here?" he asked.  
  
Buttercup pressed her face against the window to see what the heck was going on. The guard did some sort of half-smile.  
  
"Oh, I see. Smith, give 'em clearance to enter!!!" He had shouted behind his back.  
  
The door had slid open, and it was as bright as day, without a window in sight.  
  
They all immediately sheilded their eyes from the sudden change of light, the Professor had stopped the car until the girls' eyes had re-adjusted. A man with a black vest and suit on had told him to stop the car right where it was. They exited the car, Blossom still covering her eyes.  
  
~~~~  
  
"So, why exactly are we here?" the Professor asked.  
  
"Well, Professor Utonium, the supposed unbeatable beast is known to have strength far passed the power of your little Powerpuff's here. So we have discovered a way, to enhance the girl's stability and ability to heal from wounds in a split second. It will also increase their strength 300 times over the current level." the black-suited man explained.  
  
"How exactly will it be done?"the Professor responded.  
  
"We have been able to combind high level uranium rock, with the thick liquid version of X."  
  
"X?" he inquired.  
  
"Chemical X, Utonium. This way please, you too girls." he directed them  
  
"before we continue, my name is Dr. R. You can call me Will though, if you want."  
  
There, there sat one of the biggest test tubes Bubbles had ever seen. She almost fell over looking at it.  
  
"What do you put in there?"she asked.  
  
Will turned around, "Why, you, of course."he said.  
  
The girls were puzzled at what he had just told them. They understood what he said, but their expressions just couldn't stop looking clueless.  
  
The Professor was worried, "Dr R, Will, what if something goes wrong?" he hurridley asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Will said  
  
Seeing that his question had not been answered, he continued to ask.  
  
" What about the radiation? What about their health? Will they become disfigured, or even deforned?"  
  
"Like I said, Professor Utonium, don't worry about them, they'll be fine. Trust me, we have done research and many tests. We had come to the conclusion that no deformations or cancerous radiation will come to them."  
  
The Professor was about to say something,  
  
"Or people that come in contact with them" Will finished.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief, and stepped into another room with a window to see the large tank at visually safe distance. A tall woman with auburn hair had smiled and took Buttercup by the hand, leading her to the top of the tube-shaped tank. It was filled with a thick liquid, almost gel-like.  
  
'Guess I'm first then.' she thought  
  
"Um, lady? Wont I have to like, be naked or anything?" Buttercup asked.  
  
The woman laughed "Of course not, why do ask such a silly question?"  
  
Buttercup blushed, she was embarassed, "No reason".  
  
She handed Buttercup a mask with long tubing in it.  
  
"For breathing, just for a short time." she informed Buttercup, and placed the mask over the girl's head.  
  
She then picked up Buttercup from under the arms and proceeded to place her into the tank. Buttercup was scared, but she asked one last question.  
  
"Will this hurt?"she asked.  
  
"Of course not." the woman smiled.  
  
Buttercup smiled through her mask, and kept her eyes open, looking through the screen protecting them.  
  
'Ack, this is gross. I wonder what'll happen next, well I wont know until it happens' Buttercup thought.  
  
There was a head-set built into the mic, she jumped when she heard the person talk through it.  
  
"Ok, are we ready Buttercup?" Another man asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
The man pulled the switch. from both sides of the tube, a very thin liquid came seeping through two pipes on the right and back side. It was the Chemical X, and Buttercup felt it flow through her even as thick as that gel had been. She felt her muscles contracting in every place, including the back of her neck and lower abdomen area. Buttercup noticed a small door at the bottom, she stared at it for a while, then it opened. She didn't remember a thing that happened from there. She blacked out completely. The reaction between the Uranium and the Chemical X had caused the two to merge into one solution.  
  
It tore away small particles of her skin and flesh, she had deteriated into her original parts. Professor Utonium freaked out.  
  
"Dr R! You said, nothing would happen to her..." his eyes watered up. He knew he'd put the girls lives in danger, but never lose one so quickly..  
  
Bubbles and Blossom were just shocked, and slowly began to lose it. They cried for a short while, until they noticed something extraordinary.  
  
The Uranium X had appeared into the middle of the tube, and the scattered spices (and oddly enough, traces of sugar as well) were being pulled back together. With her head still in the mask, she took a deep breath. Bubbles and Blossom had wiped their teaars from their eyes.  
  
"Buttercup?You, you're ok?" the Professor said into the mic.  
  
"Of course Professor, sheesh, they didn't even begin the experiment yet and you're already scared stiff'." she said, patience wearing thin.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles shouted, they were so glad to see their sister was ok afterall.  
  
"Yah yah, just hurry up get me outta here soon, this gel's messin' up my hair." said Buttercup.  
  
The dark haired woman stood up from her post, and opened the roofing of the glass tank. She reached for Buttercup's hand.  
  
"Buttercup, it's over" she said.  
  
"Huh? It is?"  
  
"Yes, you can come out now."  
  
Buttercup attempted to fly out, almost crashed through the building's ceiling. Luckily, she stopped herself in time.  
  
"Woa, you're right. Though I feel so much, lighter for some reason."  
  
"Thats what the Uranium X does, it constantly keeps your muscles going. Even when you're sleeping."  
  
"But, wont I always feel sore, or, ache everyday?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"Nope, except for today you will, until your body gets used to it."she added.  
  
"Oh," Buttercup rubbed her sore shoulder, "would I always have this much power?" she asked.  
  
"You would, but you will only have it for the time being (meaning until you beat that creature), but until then, the Uranium will remain in you.." the woman said.  
  
Will looked towards Blossom, "You're next up" he smiled. Blossom looked worried, but faintly managed to grin back.  
  
The same process had happened to Blossom, her original pieces had been shown, and the Chemical X had spread all over the tank, the mineral was set, and she was revived. Buttercup was scared stiff when it happened. Bubbles reassured Buttercup that she'd be ok.  
  
Bubbles' mind was set at ease by that time, and she had already been at the top of the tank the second Blossom was escorted down. She actually looked happy to be there. Bubbles stared down the glass tube, and watched as the gel drained out slowly, then slowly fill back up again.  
  
"In you go Bubbles.." said the woman.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
After an hour or so, they were released into the light again, onto the blank plains of dirt, sand, and a few small trees every quarter mile. Time for testing.  
  
"Professor Utonium, thank you for coming, but I must tell you that you must leave for a short period of time while the girls and Ms.Lauren are busy testing." Dr R mentioned to the Professor.  
  
The Professor nodded, "Are you sure you'll be ok girls?" he said.  
  
"We'll be fine," Blossom smiled.  
  
"Ok, but if you change your mind, come straight home..."  
  
"sure thing."  
  
The Professor left. Ms Lauren looked towards the girls  
  
"Are you ready for testing?"she asked.  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
They walked to a red line marked on the dirt, she directed them to stand behind it. Ms Lauren took out a stop watch from her coat pocket, she signaled:  
  
"Go."  
  
At first the girls didn't understand, but Blossom recognized; this was a race.  
  
She took off at such a speed. Soon Buttercup flew after, then Bubbles gained.  
  
In thirteen seconds the woman had heard three earth shattering booms, she had to try and keep her balance from the storm they'd left behind. The girls heard a beep and slowed to an abrupt hault, then zipped back to the starting point.  
  
"Well, that's normal." Ms Lauren murmured.  
  
For several more hours, they continued on training. Their laser vision was more effective and didn't lose effectiveness by distance, but kept the same power through out by a distance of 150 yards. She held out a small black remote with over 20 different buttons, each having a unique task. She pointed it at one of the nearby trees and pushed one of the buttons in the middle. The small shrub, as well as the rest of the ground began to move, then eventually collapsed all together. The girls had no idea what was going on now.  
  
From the ground rose 5 giant mechs, all the same height, weight, and strength. Ms Lauren scanned the remote looking for the button that set these oversized tin-cans off. When she finally found it, the eye of each one shone a bright green.  
  
They surrounded the girls, afraid.  
  
"Isn't there just a little too many?" Blossom asked.  
  
"We can't fight off this many, 'specially ones this huge!" Bubbles added.  
  
"Well we can't just stand around and get squashed by 'em either!" Buttercup exclaimed.  
  
She flew off and went for the first one, and as quickly as she zoomed up she smashed the first one right in the green eye that had bugged her the second they had appeared. It came down with a bang and clatter of twisted steel. The light had gone off, and Buttercup hadn't even broken a sweat.  
  
"Buttercup, watch out!" Bubbles shouted.  
  
Bubbles dashed up to protect her sister from the other two that had snuck up behind her. Bubbles, almost as if by instinct, spun around and kicked one of the mech's head clear off, then split the other in two with her laser vision. They fell together with a loud explosion which took out the fourth's left arm. Blossom quickly evaded the collision and tripped the one armed which had been stumbling from lack of balance. As the fourth came down Blossom tore off its remaining arm and struck the fifth with enough force to send it soaring and had blasted in mid-air.  
  
Blossom dropped the mangled arm and stood in shock of just how much power they had gained. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other, wondering what Blossom was thinking. They lowered themselves to Blossom's level.  
  
"Blossom? Blossom, snap out of it!" Buttercup tugged at her sleeve.  
  
She shook her head to get out the trans' "Huh? Oh, well, the robots are gone. Let's get back to Ms Lauren."  
  
The girls agreed, and returned to which Ms Lauren had been standing.  
  
"Impressive. Well you're good to go, here is a map of the current location of the monster, good luck, and good-bye!"  
  
Ms Lauren walked away waving goodbye and went back to the station.  
  
"That's it?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"I guess so, weird." B-cup replied  
  
"There's no time for questions now girls. We have a monster to exterminate." Blossom added.  
  
"And exactly how will we know where this monster is?" Buttercup exclaimed.  
  
"This, map, the map of course! It says here it's currently been spotted in northern Europe.."  
  
"Where the heck is that!" Buttercup barked.  
  
"We gotta head overseas, north east." Blossom answered.  
  
"It'll take too long though"  
  
"I wouldn't say that, thats why we came here in the first place."  
  
"Then where do you suppose we go from here, leader girl?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"Where else?" Blossom pointed, "East of course", and took off in the direction.  
  
Buttercup sighed, "Come on Bubbles, like we have a choice..."  
  
And like a bullet they took off, hoping they'd get there in time. What they got was far from what they had expected.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Look, down there." Bubbles gasped.  
  
It was as if a bomb had hit the area. Buildings were knocked over, cars crushed, people in fear of their lives. They could't believe it, and couldn't do anything to change the people's lives back to what they'd once had. She wanted to cry, but tried to keep focus on her main objection.  
  
They had stopped to ask the locals about what happened.  
  
"Sir, can you tell me what happened here?" Blossom inquired.  
  
He rose in shock, "My goodness don't hurt me, please don't!"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"He's gone crazy. How are we gonna get a lead here if the people don't cooperate??" Buttercup sighed.  
  
"Don't give up just yet, that was just one person you know" Blossom shot back.  
  
They continued to search for other witnesses, but all they got was a series of:  
  
"Get away!"  
  
"Don't come any closer!"  
  
"What do you want from us?"  
  
"My gosh, there's more of them!"  
  
"Ugh! What's up with these people?"Buttercup shouted.  
  
Just then, a bright beam streak soared over head.  
  
"What in the world?" Buttercup said to herself.  
  
"I think we found our answer girls, let's roll!"  
  
They chased after the blinding light, hoping it wasn't a missile of any sort. They got ahead of the light and attempted to catch the light, but it evaded them.  
  
"Get out of my way." it had echoed.  
  
The girls almost had to slow down from that remark, but kept speeding after it.  
  
"Halt!" Blossom yelled in vain.  
  
The object had suddenly grown annoyed...  
  
"This shouldn't set me back more than a few minutes" it thought.  
  
It came to an immediate halt, "What do you want?" it asked.  
  
Blossom's, Bubbles', and Buttercup's jaw dropped. They couldn't speak , just, stare.  
  
"You're no giant monster!"Buttercup said  
  
"Looks like it huh?" it snapped back  
  
"Why are you doing this!" Bubbles finally cried out.  
  
"Pssh! Why else?" she flipped her ponytail, "boss told me too. Who are you guys anyway?"  
  
Buttercup shook her head, "We're the PowerPuff Girls!"  
  
"We're here to take you into custody!" Blossom replied.  
  
She stared at Blossom, and a wide grin appeared on her face.  
  
"I'm not going any where, PowerPuff Girls.." she laughed.  
  
"I'm afraid we'll have to take you down then!" Buttercup yelled.  
  
"Guess you will," she remarked "you'll have to catch me first"  
  
She had turned around, but Bubbles had already been there.  
  
"I won't let you hurt anymore people!" Bubbles shouted.  
  
With that, she punched the mysterious other to the ground below, leaving a giant indentation in the concrete. She rose up quickly, growled loudly, and zoomed right for Bubbles. Blossom had jumped a head of Bubbles and kicked the girl to Buttercup, who gave a hard-hitting blow to the ribs. She looked down at the indentation of her rib cage, and watched it progressively reshape itself entirely. Blossom had made a jump for the back, but the girl turned around and slammed her right in the jaw which broke in two places.  
  
Blossom had been spitting up blood from the crack, but quickly jumped back and served up a few hundred attacks of her own.  
  
Bubbles and Buttercup joined in, not giving their opponent a fair fighting chance, but that wasn't the objective they were setting their sights on; hunt and destroy.  
  
They had been so caught up with what they had to do, they haven't even noticed she'd been beaten to a pulp, seemed to be defeated, but not quite.  
  
"Is that, all.." she lifted her head, violet eyes glowing a bright red, "you've, got!" and shot at both Blossom and Buttercup.  
  
Buttercup wiped the gravel from her face,"*ugh* She's a real fighter isn't she?"  
  
Blossom raised her head, "Sure is." then fell back down.  
  
~~~~  
  
"It is day one of the PowerPuff Girls trip, there has been many signs of the monster, but no sightings as of yet"  
  
The Professor had been watching the news all morning, checking for any updates on his girls, but none had come up yet.  
  
Professor sighed, "Oh girls, where can you possibly be?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
They had her surrounded, she had no way of escaping now. She tried to get away, but they had her at every corner.  
  
"Why? Why can't you let me do my job! These people haven't done anything for you, why would you want to save them?" she screamed.  
  
"Because, it's the right thing to do." said Blossom.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, it just is!" exclaimed Blossom.  
  
They zoomed towards her, just as she was going to fly up, Bubbles caught her by the leg. They've gotten her under sontrol and began heading back west towards home. She kept trying to budge, but they didn't move an inch. Blossom zipped up in front of her.  
  
"Oh, don't bother trying to free yourself, they're not going to let go." Blossom grinned.  
  
The girl growled at Blossom, then, finally thought of something.  
  
"And just where are you going to take me?" she asked.  
  
The girls looked at each other, dazed.  
  
"Shut up!" Buttercup said.  
  
"You don't know do you?"she laughed  
  
"Of course we know! Anyway, who created you? Do you have a name?" Blossom asked  
  
"Oh, suddenly you're interested in who I am now?" she said sarcastically  
  
"Of, of course we are!" Bubbles answered.  
  
"The guy who created me huh? Told me his name was Mojo Jojo," she responded.  
  
"but I'll never tell you where he is."she added.  
  
"That's enough outta you." Bubbles said, and punched her out.  
  
"Good one Bubbles, she was gettin on my nerves" Buttercup frowned  
  
"Fine, well head to Mojo's." Blossom said, 'and find out a way to get rid of you for good'.  
  
Once they had reached Townsville again, they crashed through the roof of Mojo's observatory, the enemy still in hand. They looked around for the villain, no sign.  
  
"Mojoooo! We know you're in here! We need to talk!" Blossom shouted.  
  
"Ok ok! Hold on!" Mojo shouted from the closet, still trying to get his helmet on correctly. Once he had made himself presentable, and a hidden blaster under his cape, he approached his visitors.  
  
"What do you wa--.What is this?" Mojo asked suprisingly.  
  
"Don't act like you don't know who this is, Mojo." Bubbles said, and threw her onto the ground still unconsious. She stirred.  
  
"I have no idea who that is, I've never met that person in my life. I have not created that, thing, so I wouldn't have known about its existance." Mojo declined.  
  
"You're lying Mojo! You created her to destroy the world, but you seemed to have failed again, haven't you?" Blossom said.  
  
"I am telling the truth!" Mojo shouted.  
  
"Well, I'll guess we'll have to ask her ourselves!" said Blossom, she turned to Buttercup and nodded.  
  
Buttercup shook her awake. She grumbled a it and looked up.  
  
"Ugh, who's that guy?" she asked.  
  
"You should know, don't you?" said Bubbles.  
  
"No, I've never seen him before"  
  
"Yes you have it's Mojo!" Blossom said.  
  
"That's not Mojo Jojo!" she yelled.  
  
"What?" Mojo was shocked, "I am the only Mojo Jojo around here! How can there be any other Mojo's besides me if I am the only one around?"  
  
"Well first off, he wasn't a chimp!" she shouted, while still trying to struggle free.  
  
"Huh?" Blossom thought aloud, "If that isn't the Mojo you're talking about, than who is?"  
  
"I'm not telling. You'd think I'd expose the truth like that?Are you kidding me!" she asked  
  
Buttercup was getting irritable, "If you aren't going to help us out..." and punched her out, again,"Shut up already!"  
  
Blossom looked back at Mojo, her stern face widened to a smile.  
  
"Eh heh... heh, sorry Mojo..." Blossom sweated.  
  
"You should be, I am missing my soap's for this!"  
  
The girls eyeballed at each other...when finally Bubbles spoke up.  
  
"Hey! Maybe those scientists's can help us."  
  
"Yeah, Dr R. Let's go!" Blossom said.  
  
And they'd busted through the ceiling as usual, going back to the place which gave them such immense strength, to fight an enemy who really wasn't much of a terror as they had thought to be at the start.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
They'd arrived at the warning sign, and looked for the entrance, but it hadn't been exposed like it had been last time.  
  
"All right, x-rays on girls. We need some answers quick!" Blossom ordered.  
  
They had already spotted the location, but everything else seemed to show as well. The wiring, circuit breakers, the smallest switch on the wall.  
  
Bubbles and Blossom began pounding into the sand and gravel. The girls then flew straight into the tunnel, melting through the fence like ice.  
  
They noticed the lights were barely dim, the area was deserted...  
  
"Dr R!" Blossom shouted.  
  
The other girls looked around, no sign of Dr R, or anyone in that case.  
  
"Where could he be?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"Right here, Powerpuff's," he emerged from the shadows in the doorway, " and I see you brought her too. Good work girls.."  
  
"Dr R, she said you were Mojo, but Mojo said he's never seen her before. "  
  
"Well done girls. I'd never guess you'd be so intelligent to foil this plan" he said, "of course it wasn't him, I told her I was Mojo, so he could be put away instead of me. I thought you were dumb enough to fall for it! But, I guess you weren't..."  
  
"Wh-what? You mean, you created her?"  
  
"Of course I did, but now that you found out about it..."  
  
The girls stepped back, Buttercup dropped the girl, and stood in her ready position.  
  
Dr R snapped his fingers, and she awakened once more..  
  
"I don't know why I bothered to revive you girls from that tank, you were better off dead the first time!"  
  
Bubbles almost snapped, but she held her own. The girls were too focused on what Dr R had said, but they hadn't noticed someone was creeping up behind them..  
  
"Boo" she said  
  
She grabbed the girls by the waists, and squeezed them until they could hardly breathe, Dr R walked up to them.  
  
"Can't break free can you?" he said.  
  
Buttercup spit in his face, not purposely, but she had something on her tounge. It was the Uranium X, broken like glass then disintergrated like sand. Eventually the other girls began to cough up the substance. The girls were light headed, and grew limp. She dropped them, and looked up at Dr R. Her job was done, and she grinned from ear to ear (edit:where ever those were XD).  
  
"You know what, I think I'll keep this for my own. I like being so incredibly, unstopable," she said, "I think I'll ger rid of you next!"  
  
She took off towards Dr R and was about to destroy him. But he held out a hand and stopped her dead in his tracks.  
  
"Don't try anything like that again, or I'll get rid of you as quickly as you did to your sisters.."  
  
"My sisters? Yeah right, release me. You have to. You wouldn't let your own daughter let trapped here forever, I know how you are. I know how you work."  
  
"I'm so sorry my dear little girl, but I'm afraid you don't!"  
  
Dr R sank into the ground, and rose up again..  
  
"Who? What? What happened to Dr R!" she screamed.  
  
He laughed so loudly his voice shattering every monitor, light bulb, and cracked the doors in half.  
  
"You are so gullible too, little girl!" He said, "I am Dr R. I am everything you saw here. You never had a mother or father, because I was your mother and father!"  
  
His claw extended and grabbed her throat, "and now with you and those accursed Powerpuffs out of the way," he tightened his grip, "I will be the ultimate ruler of the earth! Since you didn't seem to be so succesful at it, and turned against me afterwards!"  
  
He whipped her, crashing her through the wall.  
  
He laughed again, any laugh that would scare a person half to death, "Now, I alone shall take over this pathetic earth and all of the universe!" he cackled.  
  
She lay there in the debris, scarred and wasted, like a ragdoll. Her body was stiff, but her subconcious was still awake.  
  
"Get up" she heard...  
  
"Why? This earth is doomed anyway, why should I care?"  
  
"Because the world needs you, they need you. You know he tricked you into doing this. You shouldn't give up, never give up! Now get up!" it whispered harshly.  
  
Her eyes had flown wide open, and she strained to get up, pushing the large piles of cement off her legs. She screamed at the top of her lungs, infuriated that she hadn't seen this coming.  
  
She looked for the girls she'd crushed with her own hands. They were lying on the opposite wall, gone. She couldn't help but cry, she couldn't be angry again, just slightly ticked off.  
  
'My sisters, I killed them. I can't believe I was so mean to them too. Darn it, why...' she sighed deeply, 'I hadn't started this, but I swear I'll end it!'  
  
She zapped a hole in the ceiling and flew up turing the falling sand into glass.  
  
'Don't worry, I won't let him get away that easily'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The second she was on the surface, she looked left and right, up and down, on and above.  
  
"Where are you! Show yourself!" she shouted.  
  
He was sitting on the edge of a tall apartment building, looking for the first place to strike, when his ears picked up her voice.  
  
"Huh! I thought I got rid of her!" he said to himself.  
  
It was lucky enough for her, she heard him talking and flew straight above Townsville. Enemy spotted, target locked.  
  
"Hey you!" she shouted.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone little girl?" he said  
  
"It's my job! My duty, to stop you from hurting these people, they have nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Oh no? You don't think so?" his voice became more feirce, "these people have everything to do with it!"  
  
"You want Townsville?" she asked  
  
"Why yes I do" he said.  
  
"You want the earth? You want to make the world miserable like you once were!" she was getting stronger by the second.  
  
He made himself larger, and towered over her and Townsville as well, "Of course, it's my life long dream you know" he said, almost flattered.  
  
"Correction. It was your life long dream" her voice was getting deeper, "You'll be dreaming you never crossed the likes of me!" *edit: me so corny ^^;;;*  
  
She smashed him right in the face, and evaded his extended claw (unlike the first time). She kicked, punched, crashed, ripped, bopped and bonked until he couldn't move his arms. or anything else in that case.  
  
The ground began to split open and fire blew out. She stood back from the intense heat, she started to sweat almost immediately.  
  
"I can't, accomplish anything with you around can I!" he shouted.  
  
"It's tragic when a good thing turns against it's creator, isn't it?" she stated.  
  
She picked him up, tossed, and kicked him into the ground.  
  
"And back to hell from which you came!" she flipped her ponytail again, "freak."  
  
The people of Townsville were shocked at what they saw, or heard from inside their homes.  
  
"Nothing to see here people..." her eyes watered up, "it's nothing..."  
  
The people talked amongst themsleves, then walked away from the scene.  
  
She dropped to her knees. Her face turned red, so did her eyes, not only with anger, but with angst, and regret. She wiped her tears away, and headed back to the base.  
  
"This, isn't, over yet" she gnashed her teeth.  
  
She couldn't find a way to bring them back, she searched in every room; desk drawer. Then she discovered the transformation room, although she hadn't known this place before.  
  
"There has to be something here!" she shouted.  
  
"You wont find anything" a shrill voice said. It was Ms Lauren.  
  
"Isn't there anyway..." she asked.  
  
"Yes, there is."  
  
"Wait a minute, why are you even existing, I thought everything that was here was an illusion."she exclaimed.  
  
"No, I'm as real as they come. I was the only living one, that and some of the security officers that worked here." Ms Lauren mentioned  
  
"So, you know how to...?"  
  
Ms Lauren ignored her question;  
  
"It takes sacrifice to bring back the spirit of a loved one," Ms Lauren noted.  
  
"I'll take anything, anything! Just help me bring them back!" she cried.  
  
"Even, death?"  
  
She stopped, her mouth couldn't move, it just shook as she stood there...then nodded faintly.  
  
Ms Lauren sighed, "Very well then."  
  
They walked to where her sisters were lying, ",there they are."  
  
Ms. Lauren felt terrible, she could have saved them before, but that was there destiny. That was all going to change now, back to normal, not quite though.  
  
"Now lie down, close your eyes, and forget about every person, creature, or building you hurt in your life time..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The PowerPuff girls house, nothing has changed.  
  
The Professor has gone paranoid about the safety of his girls, ever since they left he's been so scared about their where-abouts. A knock on the door woke him up.  
  
'Oh boy, a visitor, I hope it's the girls!' he thought, and ran downstairs  
  
"Hello? Who are you?" the Professor asked.  
  
"Hello, I'm Ms. Lauren, I'm here to tell you about the current status your girls are in.."  
  
"Oh, I hope it's not bad news! Is it?" the Professor asked, now even more paranoid..  
  
"No," she smiled "it's good news Professor Utonium."  
  
The Professor sighed with relief  
  
"They're a bit tired from some of the fighting, but they're ok." she carried each girl from her car, and handed them to the Professor.  
  
"If the girls need anything, they can come to this address."  
  
A whole three hours passed by before the girls woke up. They strained to open their eyes, but were happy to see that the Professor was right there with them the whole time and sprung up to give him a hug.  
  
"What happened out there?" the Professor asked  
  
"I don't know, we pretty much forgot everything but the monster we were fighting. She wasn't really a monster either..." Blossom said  
  
"Yeah, she was tough, but I think we got her." Buttercup said "at least I think we did."  
  
"Well, I guess we did, I don't hear anything bad going on" said Blossom.  
  
"I remember some of it," Bubbles added.  
  
"How?" the Professor asked.  
  
"She gave us a big hug, and then we fell asleep.." she drifted off.  
  
They gazed at Bubbles, no wonder they couldn't remember, they were..  
  
"She suffocated us, until we passed out?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Blossom said.  
  
The Professor finally remembered something Ms Lauren noted, "The address. The lady that dropped you gils off gave me an address,"  
  
"For what Professor?" Blossom asked.  
  
"She said, If you need anything, than come to her place; maybe she can give tell you what happened."  
  
"But she wan't there at the time" Blossom said.  
  
"You can't be too sure," Buttercup added "we can barely remember what we look like!"  
  
"Why don't we go now?" Bubbles asked, scratching her head.  
  
Buttercup yawned, "Yeah. How 'bout it Blossom?"  
  
Blossom was getting sleepy again,"It sounds like a good idea, but maybe we should ask Professor first."  
  
Professor Utonium was about to make up his mind about it,but the girls had already dosed off; he left a slip of paper with the address on the nightstand,and let the girls to themselves.  
  
Bubbles opened her eyes, made sure her sisters were sleeping, and crept out the window with the paper.  
  
She wasn't exactly sure where to go, so she asked some of the locals.  
  
"Um, excuse me mister?" she tugged at a man's shirt, "do you know where this place is?"  
  
He nodded, and congratulated her again,and again. Soon the other people saw her, and started to applaud.  
  
"Where are your sisters?" he asked  
  
"They're at home" she answered.  
  
"Aw well, that's too bad" he said.  
  
Bubbles smiled faintly, and flew to the large apartment building two blocks down. She counted the floors, and looked for the one Ms.Lauren said she had been living in.  
  
She had found the room'd window and knocked on it several times until Ms Lauren opened it.  
  
"Hi there!" Bubbles said  
  
"Where are the other two?" she asked  
  
"At home sleeping, that fight took it out of 'em you know"  
  
Bubbles slowly landed onto Ms Lauren's red carpet, she walked to a large chair nearby.  
  
"Sooo, why did you come here so early?" she asked, readjusting some pictures on the walls.  
  
"I wanted to know," Bubbles said, "who was she?"  
  
Ms Lauren knew who she was referring to, "She, was your sister. A part of you he recreated."  
  
"My sister? How could she be my sister, she was destroying towns and people 'n stuff." Bubbles said  
  
"You'd know her more than I do, Bubbles."  
  
Bubbles gasped, "But, she was, you mean....?"  
  
Ms Lauren nodded.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She was, taken away, in the process.." she sighed.  
  
Bubbles' eyes began to well up with tears and fell into Ms Lauren's arms.  
  
"Oh," she patted Bubbles on the back, "don't worry, she's fine now"  
  
"She is?" Bubbles looked up.  
  
"Maybe you should go now." Ms Lauren stood up and set Bubbles down.  
  
"Where is she?" her tears stopped, "Where's she gone? Ms Lauren?"  
  
"Please Bubbles, just go, it was nice speaking to you" she smiled.  
  
Bubbles walked towards the window, and flew high above Townsville, and back to the suburbs to where home has always been. She reached for the window, and crept in quietly back into bed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The girls woke up to something they haven't had in a while.  
  
"Breakfast! Er, I mean , dinner!" Buttercup exclaimed, still confused what time it was.  
  
All three zoomed downstairs, they were happy to be home. Blossom peered out the window, it was already 9:30 PM!  
  
"Woa, Professor! How long have we been sleeping?"  
  
"For quite a while, I began to think you were gone again. I didn't want to wake you up, so, I figured this way would be easier." he laughed.  
  
Bubbles' and Buttercup's stomach hit rock bottom, they were starved! Buttercup began hitting and chanting on the table, and soon Bubbles joined in the game.  
  
"We want food! We want food!" they pounded.  
  
"Girls! That's no way to act at the table. Besides, you might break the table and not get any dinner at all!" Blossom said, thought she had ended the riot.  
  
Buttercup turned to Blossom, "I-don't-care!" she shouted, and the fun, continued.  
  
"Buttercup! Bubbles! That's enough from you two, cut that out right now or you're both grounded!" the Professor exclaimed.  
  
They quiet down, Blossom stuck her tounge out at Buttercup, and she shot a mean look back.  
  
The Professor laid down each plate in front of the girls.  
  
"Hey, Professor, can the girls and I go visit Ms Lauren after dinner?" Blossom asked  
  
"No way, its almost 10 pm. I can't let you girls go out at this time!"  
  
"But Professor!" they all said, knowing it was the best way to get anyone to say yes, was to beg.  
  
The Professor looked down at his plate, then looked towards the ceiling and sighed, "Oh alright, but get back here as soon as you" they had already zipped through the door," can.."  
  
The girls manuvered pass every building, "Ok, who's got the address?" Blossom asked.  
  
Bubbles reached under her belt and found the card, acknowledged to Blossom, and took off in the direction.  
  
Minutes later, they landed in front of the building.  
  
"You know, we could just go to her window." Bubbles mentioned.  
  
"No Bubbles, she could be sleeping. We can't just barge in through people's windows at night" Buttercup whispered harshly.  
  
They proceeded to the doors and onto the lobby floor, people were all over; sitting, chatting, and even calling to who-knows-where.  
  
Blossom approached the front desk where a woman with tacky blonde hair stood, "Hello" she looked at her name tag, "er, Jessica. We're looking for a Ms. Lauren. Do you know if she's in now?"  
  
The girl turned to a computer screen on her left, typed in the last name and stared at the monitor for a short while, until she and shook her head slightly, "I'm sorry, there's no-one named, Lauren here. Not in any of these files, she never rented in, visited, or anything."  
  
The girls all looked at the screen puzzled.  
  
"What? How could this happen?" Blossom said, "Like, she never existed or something."  
  
"But I just talked to her today!" Bubbles shouted, "How can she not extist!?"  
  
Blossom and Buttercup turned around at Bubbles, frowning  
  
"I thought we were going together!" Blossom mentioned.  
  
"How could you not tell us!"Buttercup added  
  
"I, just, wanted" her words getting weaker, "t-to talk to her!" she stormed out the door.  
  
"Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted, "Great! First we discover Ms Lauren never lived here, now Bubbles starts crying! This is all your fault Blossom!"  
  
Blossom was shocked, "My fault! Look who's talking, you yelled at her too you know!"  
  
They were both face to face with each other, when they noticed that the people were staring at them, wide-eyed and confused.  
  
Blossom growled, "Let's go find Bubbles.."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
They left to search for Bubbles, she was no-where to be found. In every park, street corner or building, no Powerpuff.  
  
Blossom's patience was growing less and less, but she seemed calm and headed towards home.  
  
"Where are you going?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"Home. If she's not out here, she must be." Blossom paused herself, and ignored Buttercup all together.  
  
Once Blossom walked through the door, she flew upstairs to check for any signs of Bubbles. As luck would have it, she was sitting on the bed, with Octi in one arm, and an image in the other.  
  
"Bubbles?" Blossom whispered.  
  
At the exact moment Buttercup had been at the window,  
  
"Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.  
  
Blossom sat next to her sister, and Buttercup soon sat to the opposing side.  
  
"Who is that?" Blossom inquired.  
  
All three just stared at the image...  
  
"Wait, I recognize that face..." she added.  
  
"That's Ms Lauren; and her? Together? Smiling?" said Buttercup .  
  
"She was trying to make her into a better person, but Him got the best of her." Bubbles spoken.  
  
"So it was Him who did it!" Blossom stood.  
  
Bubbles nodded.  
  
"But, how did we survive?" Blossom asked.  
  
"She saved us."  
  
"Who, Ms Lauren?"  
  
"No, she did." Bubbles pointed to the figure next to Ms Lauren.  
  
"But, why? How could she! She was destroying everything in sight!" Buttercup exclaimed.  
  
"I guess she found out for herself this time what it meant to be a hero" Blossom smiled.  
  
"Him tricked her, she was our sister, and she gave in."said Bubbles.  
  
They sighed together, and crawled into bed, trying to sleep.  
  
"She was our sister, a part of us. I can't believe it," Buttercup added  
  
The girls held hands, and stared blankly at the ceiling, "We never got to thank her," Bubbles said, "she saved our lives twice and we've treated her so badly."  
  
"Twice?" Buttercup sat up.  
  
Suddenly her eyes were getting watery "Nooo," Buttercup shook her head in disbelief, "no way."  
  
"Yes, Buttercup. You couldn't see it?" Blossom cried.  
  
Buttercup strained herself from lashing out, and lay down onto her back.  
  
Blossom and Buttercup had forgotten about all the other questions they pondered about all the incidents that had occured, and couldn't forget about what happened those fateful days.  
  
They lie awake for the rest of the night, crying until sleep came to them.  
  
~~~  
  
"Will they be ok?" the little girl asked  
  
"Oh I'm sure, they're very strong minded for such a young age. You know they still love you and they always will." the woman responded.  
  
"Lauren?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks for helping me back there, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably would've never woke up."  
  
"Bunny" she stated, "I don't recall doing that..."  
  
  
  
THE END OKAY? 


End file.
